


Straining At The Leash

by templeg



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Bondage, Enjolras Fails At Communication, Humor, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sex Talk, Sexual Humor, sort of, there is no actual sex in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeg/pseuds/templeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Enjolras has an idea he doesn't know how to ask Grantaire about.</p>
<p>aka: Enjolras just really wants Grantaire to tie him up, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straining At The Leash

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably only a few weeks into their relationship, when Enjolras is still like 'HOW DO YOU DO THE SEX' and Grantaire is still in the 'HOLY SHIT I AM ACTUALLY HAVING SEX WITH ENJOLRAS' stage and therefore not even thinking about suggesting anything remotely kinky.

Honestly, he didn’t expect it to _change_ so much.

It’s not that he lacks sexual urges. He’s not asexual, though it was a possibility he considered once or twice. It’s just that dealing with those urges has never been a very high priority, and they’ve never been strong or persistent enough to actually be a distraction.

But now… Now, they’re a distraction. Grantaire’s thighs, thick and strong and muscular. The weight of him bearing down on Enjolras, holding him in place. Grantaire’s hands pinning his wrists to the bed. Grantaire tying his wrists-

Oh.

That’s new.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

He can do this.

He can absolutely do this.

He is a mature, sex-positive adult who has done his research, and he can do this.

‘Are you okay?’

Grantaire looks concerned. Of course Grantaire looks concerned, Enjolras has been muttering to himself for a good ten minutes. He smiles, a little too brightly.

‘Fine!’ It comes out like a half-squeak. He clears his throat. ‘I’m fine. Honestly.’

Grantaire raises an eyebrow, and, okay, that is beyond unhelpful. ‘Right…’ He takes a swig of his coffee. Enjolras opens his mouth, then closes it. This happens several times. This is _ridiculous_ , how can he preach about sex-positivity and communication when he can’t even approach his partner with a simple request? He’s just going to say it. Just spit it out.

Grantaire looks up. ‘Pass the milk?’

‘Iwantyoutotiemeup.’

The silence stretches, seemingly into eternity. Enjolras feels his face heat up. Grantaire’s grip on his coffee mug loosens dangerously and it slips just as Enjolras launches into a speech. It’s not his best.

‘I just I mean I love you and I trust you and I think it would feel really good and I mean it’s about relinquishing control and you know me I’m usually so tightly wound and I think you’d be amazing it’d be amazing I mean I’ve done some research and I think we have rope somewhere and _why aren’t you saying anything oh my god I’m so sorry did I freak you out oh my god._ ’

Grantaire’s stare is a little glassy. His voice comes out barely above a whisper. ‘…I just spilled half a cup of hot coffee over my crotch.’

‘Oh god’, Enjolras squeaks, lunging across the table to dab frantically at Grantaire’s crotch with a tissue. ‘Oh god, this is so not how I wanted this to go. I’m so sorry, Grantaire, are you okay?’

‘I’m fine’, Grantaire says hoarsely. ‘Fine. I have second-degree burns on my penis and also I think my brain just melted, but I’m fine.’

‘It was a terrible idea’, Enjolras whispers. ‘Can we please forget I ever said anything?’

Grantaire shakes his head mutely. ‘I don’t think that’s likely.’

‘It was a _terrible_ -’

Grantaire puts a finger over Enjolras’s lips. ‘No, no, nononono. It’s a fantastic idea. Really. Phenomenal. A plus, gold star, see the teacher after school, that’s a whole different thing, sorry. Oh god. Enjolras, it is _eight thirty in the morning_ and I was just drinking my coffee and my brain isn’t even awake yet and _oh my god I have lectures today you bastard how am I going to get through my lectures._ You are killing me, I hope you know that.’

Enjolras’s face feels like it’s about to burst into flames. ‘It was a good idea?’ he asks, voice very small.

Grantaire leans across the table and kisses him. ‘It was a good idea.’ He stands up. There is a giant wet patch covering his crotch. ‘Now, if you’ll excuse me, my genitals are stagnating in a puddle of lukewarm coffee.’

 

 


End file.
